


Red

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Harry finds out he's related to the Weasley family.





	Red

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Family cat Chad died today, and I need a distraction, sorry if there isn’t really a full plot, I’m just gonna write what comes to mind.**

**Harry POV**

I’m scrubbing the kitchen floor when there’s a door on the front door. Aunt Petunia glares at me, warning me not to cause trouble before going to answer.

“Are you Petunia Dursley?” a male voice carries from the door.

“I am, what can I do for you officer?” my aunt replies with her fake honey-sweet voice.

 _Why are the police here?_ I think as I scrub a dirty spot.

“Can I come in Ma’am?”

“Of course.”

She shows him into the living room, sending me a look to stay out of site as they pass, “Can I get you anything.”

“No thank you Mrs Dursley” the cop replies, “Ma’am I’ve been investigating a doctor at Saint Joseph’s hospital. It is believed this man purposely swapped a number of healthy babies with dead ones that he killed accidentally, to cover up this action.” 

“My god” Aunt Petunia breathes, “You don’t think this happened to my boy Dudley, do you? He looks just like his father.”

“No ma’am” he reassures, “The doctor retired 15 years ago, we’re going at much older cases. We believe it was your sister Lily who was swapped.”

I freeze, _My Mum might not be Petunia’s sister! YES!_

“Lily has been dead for 11 years” Petunia snaps with fake grief, “Even if this did happen I don’t see why you need to bring it up after all this time.”

“Mrs Dursley, I’m sorry to upset you, but its my job to bring this man to justice” he tells her kindly, “I understand she has a son? If you would agree we would take a blood sample from the boy, so that when we find the other family we can confirm the match.”

I put down my scrubbing brush and walk into the other room, “I might have other family?”

My aunt glares at me for coming out of the kitchen and the cop looks me over, likely taking in my oversized clothes and broken glasses.

“Are you Harry Potter?” the cop asks kindly.

“Yes” I nod, “What do you know about this other family?” I continue, ignoring my aunts glare.

“Not much yet” he admits, “They weren’t locals, so no one knew them and they aren’t around anymore, so we don’t know much; your grandparents names are Everett and Josephine Prewett, according to a retired nurse who remembers them, they had three children with them, all redheads one girl, Molly and twin boys, Fabian and Gideon. Apparently they were……..odd, wore cloaks, didn’t seem to know what anything was and disappeared an hour after they were told they’re child was dead.”

I grin _, no way my luck is that good, but it sounds like…..._ “That sounds like my friend Ron’s Mum and her family.”

Petunia mutters something about freaks under her breath and the cop stares at me in surprise, “Really? Are you sure.”

I nod, “Yeah Ron told me once his older twin brothers Fred and George were named that in memory of their dead uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the whole family are redheads and that doesn’t sound like very common names.”

“No, they’re not common names” he agrees, “Could I have their information? I’ll need to speak with them.”

“The family are shut-ins” Petunia lies, “They don’t have a phone and we don’t know the address. Harry only knows their son through boarding school.”

“Oh” the cop says looking disappointed, “Well when you go back to school could you talk to your friend?”

I nod, _after I yell at him for not writing me once._

 

 

I give the blood the next day and two days after that Dobby shows up and I’m locked in my room. Thankfully after a few awful days Ron and the twins show up in a flying car and break me out.

At breakfast after Mrs Weasley is done yelling at Ron and the twins I remember what happened a few days ago.

“Mrs Weasley” start hesitantly, _how do start a conversation like this?_

“Yes dear?” she smiles kindly.

“A Muggle policeman came by my aunt and uncle’s house last week-”

“What a policeman?” Fred asks cutting me off.

“Muggle law-enforcement” I explain.

“Why did the police come by?” Ron asks curiously.

“They came to tell my aunt that they think my Mum was switched at birth” I tell them before continuing, know they might not know what that means, “It’s what they call it when someone happens at the hospital and two babies end up with the others family, apparently a doctor at Saint Joseph’s hospital was found out to have done it a few time when my Mum was a baby.”

Mrs Weasley freezes, “What hospital did you say dear?”

“Saint Joseph’s hospital” I repeat.

“You know a Muggle hospital?” Ron asks his Mum, looking confused.

“Yes, I do” Mrs Weasley nods looking sad, “When I was 10 my mother was expecting another child. She wasn’t due for another month and my Mother wanted to go to the Muggle world to do some shopping, she went into labour unexpectedly and someone at the shop called for a muggle vehicle called an ambulance, we couldn’t get away from them, so she had her child at that hospital. But my little sister didn’t make it” she tells everyone looking like she might cry.

The twins get up and hug her, “It’s alright Mum.”  
“Why did you start talking about it to Mum in the first place?” Ron asks after a few minutes.

All four redheads in the room turn to look at me.

“Um….” _How do I say this?_ “The policeman said they hadn’t found the Family my Mum had been swapped with yet, but he said their last name was Prewett and I remembered Ron saying that was your family name, with everything else the policeman said it sounded like a wizard family, so I wanted to ask. Sorry I upset you Mrs Weasley.”

Mrs Weasley stares at me for a moment before waving her wand at me, saying a spell I don’t know, making a red-light shine around me.

The twins share a grin, “Which of us gets to tell Ginny her crush is our cousin?” George asks his twin.

“We can do it together” Fred grins before running upstairs with his twin.

“What was that light?” I ask Ron.

“DNA spell” Ron replies, “Tells the caster if their related to who they cast it on.”

From upstairs we hear a upset cry followed by the twins laughing.

Mrs Weasley frowns at the celling before turning to me with a smile, “It’s alright Harry dear. It’s nice to know I at least knew my sister and she was a good person.” Then she looks to Ron, “Don’t think this lets you and twins out of trouble, go get the twins and start De-gnoming the garden.”

“I’ll help them Mrs Weasley” I tell her after Ron is done protesting, I don’t know what De-gnoming is, but they got in trouble helping me, whatever it is I should do too.

Mrs Weasley smiles at me, “You should get some sleep dear and please call me Aunt Molly, Harry.”

“It’s alright Mrs W-Aunt Molly, I want to help them” I tell her.

She smiles and sends me outside with the others.

 

After we’re done Mr Weasley gets back and he and M-Aunt Molly talk loudly in the living room, first about the car, then me.

Ron then shows me up to his room bright orange room.

 

While Ron and I are setting up my camper bed there’s a door on the door.

“Hello Harry” Percy nods politely.

“Hey Percy” I smile back.

“Wow you came out of your room” Ron says looking at his brother in surprise.

“Ginny came to speak to me, she was upset” he explains then looks to me “Ginny told me that your our cousin” he speaks sounding curious.

“Yeah, turns out my Mum was your Mum’s sister” I nod.

“How is your aunt and uncle doing with this news?” he asks moving to help unfold the bed, “It must have been surprising to learn her sister was not related to her biologically.”

I shrug, “We didn’t talk about it, but I think she’s relieved. Aunt Petunia never liked magic, thinks its unnatural, knowing her she happy she not actually related to anyone with magic.”

“Bet she’s hoping you don’t have to come back now” Ron snorts.

“What do you mean?” Percy questions, looking confused.

“Harrys relatives hate him” Ron tells him, “Fred, George and I had to break him out of his room, cause he was locked in _and_ they were starving him.”

“Ron!” I hiss, I don’t want him telling everyone!

Percy frowns then turns to leave, “I need to speak with Mother and Father.”

Ron grins at me, “I don’t think you’ll be going back to the Muggle’s.”

“You did that on purpose!”

“Yeah” Ron snorts, “Mum won’t believe me or the twins about something like this, but she trusts Percy to tell the truth.”

“I don’t want to trouble your parents Ron” I protest, “I may not like it with the Dursley’s but I’m alright.”

“Harry you’re my best friend and my cousin, you shouldn’t have to live with a abusive family, no one should” He tells me softly.   

“…Thanks Ron” I smile back, it is nice here and I like having Molly as an aunt far more than Petunia.

**ONE-SHOT.**

 


End file.
